


Heist night

by DollMew



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Always Female Katya Zamolodchikova, Co-workers, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, One Shot, Partners in Crime, RuPaul's Drag Race References, Theft, this is inspired by twitter idk I had to write it okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollMew/pseuds/DollMew
Summary: Brooke Lynn and Katya work together. However, this isn't your average office job.They work for tactical force, and are the ones in charge of arriving at dangerous scenes.After the fling they've been having, both women are left with mixed feelings. And a particularly dangerous situation just might give them the answers they need.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Katya Zamolodchikova
Kudos: 2





	Heist night

**Author's Note:**

> alright, a lot to unpack here before we begin. 
> 
> this is a one-shot that came to mind after the idea arose itself during a conversation with one of my twitter moots. I was asked to write this after giving a small tease,,,, so here I am. 
> 
> it's to be noted that, although both characters are usually blonde, in this specific story they have different hair. you'll see the descriptions when the time comes :) 
> 
> also, I'm not good at writing actions scenes so this skips through that a little bit. to be honest this was impulsive and kind of rushed, but I hope you can enjoy it either way. if you're interested in my more detailed, thought out work, you can check out my story "pom poms, chapstick and our future ahead", I promise it's way better 😅
> 
> finally, this story goes out to you Paola! thanks for the idea, lmao.

Katya didn't always like her job. It was messy, difficult, and dangerous. And while she enjoyed the thrill of it, she had seen far too many gruesome things as to know better than romanticise the reality. 

She often thought about quitting, or switching to a different side of the business, but it felt like something was holding her down. She couldn't quite place what it was, but whenever she considered leaving for good she had the gut feeling that she should stay.

So, after ten years, here she was.

She finished washing her face, drying it off with a soft towel. She grabbed her brush, attempting to style her short black hair. There wasn't much she could do with it, so she settled with pushing it to the side. 

Once she was done with her routine, she stepped outside of her bathroom, applying her red lipstick and making sure she had her keys. It was time to leave.

Outside of her apartment, a black car waited for her. She stepped in, flopping down on the back seat. 

"Any news today, Andrew? Something I should know before walking in?" She asked the driver, who was looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"Apparently there's a mission going on. Dangerous, hard. You know, the usual. I don't think you're in the team though." 

"Is Brooke Lynn in it?" 

"Not sure. Why?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

Katya shrugged, shaking the question off. "Just curious. She likes that type of stuff." 

Andrew nodded in agreement, and the rest of the ride was silent. 

The headquarters were big and intimidating. Katya had been there long enough that she had learned how to navigate the entire building, but the sheer dimension of it continued to amaze her. It was easy getting lost.

She stepped out of the car, and walked inside the building. From there, she made her way towards her area. The sound of weapons clanking and firing off due to the others practicing was familiar, and brought her a sort of comfort. 

She was ready to work. But first, practice.

She grabbed a hold of her weapon bag, taking it towards the training area. She didn't need a partner for that particular training, for it was knife throwing. 

Katya wasn't good at this particular thing. It pissed her off, since she was the best at just about everything else she did. Guns, physical fighting, martial arts and escape tactics where only some of the many things she was good that. Knife throwing, however, was a mess.

She couldn't hit the target in the place she wanted to, and the knifes weren't going in with the force she would've liked.

So, her practice was intense. It went on for what felt like hours, in which the target she was aiming towards barely got hit. 

At some point, she watched the guys from the mission gear up and go outside to face it. She wondered if she'd see all of them alive again.

A few minutes later, when sweat was already covering her body and drenching her hair, just as she was about to throw another knife, she heard her name being called.

She turned around to where the voice was, facing the woman.

Brooke Lynn stood against the wall, her arms crossed in front of her. She was in gear, wearing her usual thight black suit. Her lips were tinted red, and her hair seemed to glisten under the light, the blonde streaks making contrasts against the deep black of the rest of it.

Katya gulped down, trying not to stare at her figure. She had told herself she wouldn't let Brooke be a weakness anymore, but it was hard when she so clearly remembered the feel of her lips against her skin. 

"Hey. Knife throwing again?" Asked Brooke, nodding towards the knifes that layed in the floor.

"What is it?" Katya asked, without answering the question. The scene was enough to answer it for her.

"I came to tell you to stop wasting your life with kitchen utensils. Come with me, I have something important to ask." 

She turned around and left, leaving Katya a little confused. She didn't complain though, and simply grabbed her weapons and went after her.

Brooke took her into the gear up room, where a matching black suit awaited her.

"Put it on. We have a job to do." 

Katya was confused, but again, she complied. "What job is it? I didn't hear anyone giving instructions."

"No, they didn't. Because it's not an official job, it's more... personal." Katya squinted her eyes, trying to get her to crack the truth open. It worked. "Listen, a contact of mine passed me the information that Yvie is planning on robbing an antique necklace from an art event tonight. I don't know if it's true, but I want to keep an eye out just in case."

Katya blinked in response, not knowing what to say. Yvie was a ghost from Brooke Lynn's past, someone that she had a sort of rivalry with. She knew that Brooke had a hard time letting the situation go, and so she felt the need to make sure she was supervising Yvie's actions in case she did something bad. So far, nothing had happened.

"Brooke. You're kidding, right? This is dangerous, and a bad idea. Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered that you chose me to help, but you need to give this a rest. She hasn't done anything in years. Why should we worry now?"

"Come on, you know me Katya. I never know when to stop. This is our chance, we have to. What if she does something this time? If someone need to stop her we'll be there. Besides we'll be slick, she won't notice we're there."

Katya sighed, rubbing her fingers in her forehead. It was hard saying no to her. "This is stupid. You know that right? It makes absolutely no sense." 

"Are you coming or not?" 

A beat, two. "Count me in. I'm not letting you die alone, Hytes."

It did not go well. 

It all started to go downhill since the begging. Turns out, it was a huge event. There was so many people in the venue, that it was hard finding Yvie and her crew. By the time they finally did, they had lost far too long just walking around.

It soon became clear that it was going to be harder than originally thought. She was walking up and down, getting lost in crowds of people. Keeping track of where she was going and what she was doing became far more difficult than originally planned.

Eventually they managed to get close enough to watch, but far enough to not be perceived. Brooke was incredibly focused, watching her every move. Katya tried paying attention too, but she was more focused on the free snacks that were being given out. 

She had no big reason to distrust the girl. All she knew about her was that Brooke disliked her, and the descriptions she has given. But truth be told, Katya never actually saw her doing anything. She suspected Brooke was simply mad.

That, until things got worse. Katya was on her way to the bathroom, walking through the corridors trying to find it, when she saw it.

On one of the back doors, breaking open a crystal box with a necklace in it, was one of the men that had been surrounding Yvie that night. Katya tried to move, but it was too late. She had made eye contact with him, and as soon as that had happened, both had their guns out.

Shots went by her sides, before she turned and runed. She knew the man would be going behind her. 

She ran through the halls, only to find Yvie's men coming from every possible turn.

She shot a couple of them, some of which got hit, but it wasn't enough. She was getting outnumbered, and she wasn't familiar with the building distribution. She had to hide.

Katya opened up a random door and walked inside before anyone could see her. She locked the door behind her, and stayed still as she heard them run and chase for her through the corridor. 

Once she was certain they were gone, she let a sigh out. She turned around, to see which room she was in, when she was greeted by two light coloured eyes.

She was about to scream when she realised who it was.

"Brooke? What the hell are you doing here?" Katya said in a low voice, as to not draw attention towards where they were hiding.

"I was trying to find you and tell you this was useless and we should leave, when I heard gunshots and saw like six men running this way. My first instinct was to hide, and I couldn't get out because they kept running that way." 

Katya sighed, leaning against the wall. Adrenaline was just starting to leave her body.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked, looking worried about her. Katya nodded. 

She took the time to look around the room. It seemed to be an archive room, with columns of paper and books, as well as a desktop computer with some intricate data written on it. 

"I think it's best if we stay here for a while." 

"Yeah." Katya agreed, going to sit in a corner of the floor. Brooke paced around. Katya was trying not to look at her too much, she didn't want to make things weird.

They hadn't been dating, but had a fling for a few months. They would hook up and flirt, and sometimes even skip work as in to make out. It had been fun while it lasted, but Katya has asked to end things. She was afraid it was becoming more than a fling for her.

She hadn't told that to Brooke though, so she probably thought she had just lost interest. It was better that way though, Katya couldn't handle having her know the truth.

After a while, Brooke sat down next to her. She sighed as well.

"I'm sorry I got us into this situation. I didn't think we'd be so outnumbered." 

"Hey, don't apologize. I actually didn't even believe that Yvie was doing anything, so this was a surprise. Guess we'll have to stop her from stealing that now, huh?" Brooke smiled to her comment, ruffling her long hair.

"Yeah, in a moment. I want to make sure these guys are gone." 

A few moments went by in silence, before Brook Lynn broke it again.

"Katya?"

"Yes?" 

"I'm moving to Canada." 

Katya bolted up, opening her eyes in surprise. Brooke averted her gaze.

"What? Why?" 

"I found a good job offer there. It's the same as here, but I'd have a higher rank and better pay. I... wanted to ask you if you'd come with me." Brooke looked up at Katya, making eye contact with her. "We could rent an apartment or something. I just... I don't want to leave you behind." 

Katya gave her a half smile, although she wasn't fully convinced it was really happening.

"Do you mean it?? Like for real. You're asking me for real." 

"I'm asking you for real. I don't want to deny I miss you, Katya. I miss your skin and your body and your lips. I miss the way you make me feel when you call my name. But I also just... I want to get to know more about you. I want to meet you. Properly."

Katya grinned, leaning in closer. She put a strand of Brooke's hair behind her ear, keeping eye contact.

"I was hoping you'd say something like that. I miss you too, Hytes. Your impulsiveness is good for me." 

She smiled back at Katya, but their moment was interrupted by a distant gunshot sound.

"Guess we have to go out there." 

"We do." Katya offered her a hand, pulling her up from the ground. "We'll continue to talk about this later, okay? For now we must do what we do best: survive." 

"Don't die on me, Katya. I'd hate to see your pretty body hurt." 

Katya smiled in response, pulling her gun out. "Never. Follow me, partner?" 

"Lead the way." 

Katya opened the door, and they both exited the room, walking into another fight. Another dangerous night, another day in the job.

A new beggining for both.


End file.
